Talk:Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous
Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous Speculation and Discussion Hello, fellow JP/JW Wikians! This is the speculation and discussion for Universal’s Upcoming Ming Jurassic World animated series; Camp Cretaceous! :I'm gonna hazard a guess that the pink-haired girl on the far right is going to be the standard girly-girl, and the girl next to her the tomboy of the group. :Legit curious to see how this will go, I must say. Hopefully we'll see some dinosaurs not yet seen before, albeit of course ones that would realistically be on Nublar at the time. CrashBash (talk) 18:45, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I find that plot not very believable since there's no way they would leave anyone behind in Jurassic World during that incident. Also, it is little too similar to Jurassic Park: The Game and Jurassic Park III. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:07, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :::@CrashBash, I agree that I would like to see more dinosaurs that weren't seen before. One guess of mine can be Camptosaurus, as I have been thinking about this dinosaur. Proof to back up my claim would be how there was an image of a Jurassic World employee (that I saw with my own eyes once long ago and now I can't find the image anywhere) named James who had a name tag with Camptosaurus once, thus implying its existence in the park. Also, the title of this animated series has "Camp" in it, and Camptosaurus itself has "Camp" in its name as well, so I may be recklessly speculating, but maybe there's a chance the filmmakers haven't forgotten about this dinosaur? Also, maybe Edmontosaurus, Metriacantosaurus, Microceratus, and Suchomimus could show up (this takes place before/during Jurassic World, so Edmonto and Metria are still around), but I really hope they have original designs and not based off of the JW Website Art, since we don't need any of that accurate, colorful nonsense. :::@BattleshipMan, maybe the Indominus rex is attacking Jurassic World at the time, thus distracting the security from finding those six teenagers. Also, the island may already be abandoned, so they will have to try to contact for help while surviving on the island for at least a month, I predict. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 19:19, June 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hey, I just wanted to come back here to say that some of the new dinosaur species set to be released by Mattel in 2020 will be based on designs that appear in the show, which means new dinosaurs that are in the silhouettes that could be in the show. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 05:51, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's already been confirmed that the kids are left behind because they miss the evacuation of Isla Nublar (But when dinosaurs wreak havoc across the island, the campers are stranded. Unable to reach the outside world ... The six Camp Cretaceous stragglers are forced to come to terms with missing the evacuation of Isla Nublar - as seen here) and that this show begins as the Indominus is wrecking havoc in Jurassic World. So this show will begin simultaneously with the film and, presumably, occur in the three year gap between Jurassic World ''and ''Fallen Kingdom. ''HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 13:47, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::I see. Thanks for this info, HarryPotterRules1. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 14:08, June 5, 2019 (UTC) New Information Jurassic Outpost reported new information about the upcoming animated series. *Darius has been confirmed as the name of one of the teenagers. *A juvenile ''Ankylosaurus named “Bumpy”, a Carnotaurus named “Toro”, and three Baryonyx named “Grim”, “Limbo”, and “Chaos” have been reporte to be in the show. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:14, February 21, 2020 (UTC)